To complete a well, one or more formation zones adjacent a wellbore are perforated to allow fluid from the formation zones to flow into the well for production to the surface or to allow injection fluids to be applied into the formation zones. A perforating gun string may be lowered into the well and the guns fired to create openings in casing and to extend perforations into the surrounding formation.
The explosive nature of the formation of perforation tunnels shatters sand grains of the formation. A layer of “shock damaged region” having a permeability lower than that of the virgin formation matrix may be formed around each perforation tunnel. The process may also generate a tunnel full of rock debris mixed in with the perforator charge debris. The extent of the damage, and the amount of loose debris in the tunnel, may be dictated by a variety of factors including formation properties, explosive charge properties, pressure conditions, fluid properties, and so forth. The shock damaged region and loose debris in the perforation tunnels may impair the productivity of production wells or the injectivity of injector wells.
One popular method of obtaining clean perforations is underbalanced perforating. The perforation is carried out with a lower wellbore pressure than the formation pressure. The pressure equalization is achieved by fluid flow from the formation and into the wellbore. This fluid flow carries some of the damaging rock particles. However, underbalance perforating may not always be effective and may be expensive and unsafe to implement in certain downhole conditions.
Fracturing of the formation to bypass the damaged and plugged perforation may be another option. However, fracturing is a relatively expensive operation. Moreover, clean, undamaged perforations are required for low fracture initiation pressure and superior zonal coverage (pre-conditions for a good fracturing job). Acidizing, another widely used method for removing perforation damage, is not effective (because of diversion) for treating a large number of perforation tunnels.
A need thus continues to exist for a method and apparatus to improve fluid communication with reservoirs in formations of a well.